Return from the Past
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Trunks just got back from the past now he must find a way to survive. Okay bad summmary hopefuly good story Complete
1. Return

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything in these chapters but Srah, Josh, Amanda, Alicia, and Maria!**

Chapter 1

Return

Trunks had just gotten back from helping Goku and the others destroy cell and the androids. As soon as he had landed all the painful memories came flooding back. Trunks wanted to break down and cry but he had to stop the androids. After his world was safe Trunks decided to search the globe for survivers. As he was going thur his room he saw a piece of paper lying on his bed.

Dear Trunks,

I know you have left to help save the past but I justed wanted you to know how much I love you and you are the world to me. If anything was to happen to you then I don't know what I would do. You know I love you but you don't know how much. I am writing this because the androids are searching the globe for survivors and they are getting closer with each passing second. Time is short for the rest of this planet.

Love you 1,000 times,

Mom

After Trunks read the note he started crying.

"Stupid mom why did you have to die while I was gone, I never got to say good-bye"

Trunks gathered his thoughts and headed out the door.

Sorry chapter one is so short but this is my first own so please R&R.

Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. New Friends

**Chapter 2**

**New Friends**

**"I have been traveling for 2 weeks now and have found no one"" Well Mom did say that the **_stupid _**androids where looking for survivors so maybe I should just quit"**

**Trunks was walking when he heard a scream.**

**"Someone help me!"Screamed a young women**

**Trunks flew over to the person.**

**"Whats wrong?"**

**"Help me the building above me is falling and my leg is stuck" **

**"Okay hold on" **

**Trunks pulled the person out when all of a sudden she burst into tears.  
"Oh...thank...you...I...was...so.. scared that I was going to get crushed, Thank you so much " " Please tell me what your name is"**

**" My name... My name is Trunks , what about yours"**

**" I am Amanda, Trunks..huh sounds familiar, oh well I can not remember, say how old are you?"**

**" I am 18 what about you?"**

**Same here"**

**"I have a guestion for you Trunks do you think that we could rebuild Earth, well not us you and me but everyone left in the planet?"**

**"Probably but it would take years"**

**Amanda begged Trunks to let her come with him. Finally he agreed becasue it reminded him of when he asked Gohan to let him train to become a Super Saiyan.**

**"Trunks, Trunks you okay?"**

**"What oh yeah I am fine lets go"**

**Amanda and Trunks were walking in the middle of nowwhere. There was no place for sheltar, no place for water and no plants for food. If they didn't do something soon things were going to get complicated.**

**Trunks decided that it would be better if he flew them out of there and to a better location.**

**"Oh oops forgot to mention I can can fly."**

**Trunks just stood there amazed.**

**"What are you staring at?"**

**"Oh nothing I just can not belive that you can fly being human and all!"**

**"Yep I was able to years ago but right as I really understood it the androids came and I wanted to live so...well you know how it goes,"she said lowering her voice.**

**Trunks was going to ask her how she was able to but he didn't want to pry. The two set off and laned in a better area. Trunks never realized how hard it was going to be surviving. Three weeks later The two of them met Josh, Sarah ,and Alica. Amanda had met them all somhow but again Trunks said nothing.**

**How does Amanda know these people find out in the next chapter. Please Read and Review.**


	3. Maria

**Chapter 3**

**Maria**

**Josh, Sarah, and Alica were talking about what they think life would be like if the androids never came. Trunks was telling Amanda about his trip to the past, when everyone herard rubble moving(but it sounded like someone was moving it).The guys ran over and started moving the rocks. Ina bout 30 secs they pulled out a women that looked to be about Trunks age. Josh and Sarah started checking her for any broken bones and serious cuts/bruises. (They can do this becasue they were both doctors)and not realizing Trunks just stared at her beauty. she had beautiful blue eyes, long silky red hair, and a wounderful face. As they perpared to positon her arm and relocate her leg Sarah tried to make a converstion. **

**"So what happened to you?"Asked Josh**

**"Oh I was in that rubble because myu aunt wanted me to live, so she made a small cave with the destroyed buildings"replied the women**

**"Okay, we are going to relocate your leg, this will hurt but it will be over soon.told Sarah**

**The women screaned in pain as the leg was put back in it place, everyone turned and looked but Trunks, he could not bear to see her in pain. **

**Back At Capusle Corp**

**"So what is your name?"Asked Trunks**

**"Maria, thank you for helping me out ah..ah"**

**"Trunks my name is Trunks"" The people that helped you are Sarah and Josh, the two talking are Amanda and Alica."**

**Maria started talking about her family and where she lived before she lived with her aunt. At 11:00pm Sarah came in and told Maria to get some sleep, it would help her injuries.**

**Trunks left the room and all he could think about was her and how pretty she looked.**

**This is Chapter 3 sorry it is so short. Please Read and Review. I will write chapter 4 soon.**


	4. Return to the past

**Chapter 4**

**Back to the Past**

Everyone is 25 except Josh and Sarah. Buildings and towns are being rebuilt and life is coming back. The group was so happy about all the changes that were going on; Trunks and Maria were always together when they weren't busy.

They had just finished another building so Trunks to Maria over to a lake and told her that he was planning on fixing something for her and Amanda, Alicia, or himself would be able to help with the construction of the next house for awhile. She had asked him what it was but he never told her.

About a month later Trunks had to show Maria what he had been working on. He was fixing up the time machine so that they could go back to the past and she could meet his family and she could go se hers if she wanted to. She was so excited, the only problem left to fix was that the cockpit was still only able to it one person. Once it was solved the two left for the past.

After they got to the past they headed to the one place he knew by heart…Bulma's. Trunks went to the door first because he wanted to see they look on her face when she answered. Sadly when the door opened it wasn't her it was Trunks.

"Hel…" Trunks said looking up at Mirai Trunks like he had to heads

"Hi is Bulma here?"

"What…yeah...come in. I will get her, MOM can you come here for a second."

"What is it Trunks dear?" "Well hello can I help you?"

"Don't you recognize me…I am Trunks from the future."

"Oh my God, how are you I see you brought friends you both are welcome to stay here as long as you like.

Young Trunks just stood there and couldn't believe what he had just heard.

He ran up to his room to call Goten about what he just found out but was stopped by Bulma and had to get drinks for the three of them.

"So how old is he now?"

"10 and he is becoming just like his father always wanting to train and get stronger."

They started talking for hours when all of a sudden Trunks yelled downstairs that Bulla was looking for her.

"Bulla?"

"Oh yes how could I forget…wait here one moment while I go get her."

While she got Bulla, the two started talking about different things.

"Here she is" "Say hi Bulla"

"Hwoo" (Hello)

"Finally Maria spoke up and said "She is adorable how old are you Bulla"

It took her a minute but she held her hand out to represent 5.

Vegeta came in to look for Trunks, but when he walked in the living room and saw Mirai Trunks he stopped dead in his tracks. Bulma had turned around when Bulla had said hi to Vegeta.

"Oh Vegeta I hope you remember Trunks, and this is his friend Maria."

Again he just stood there looking at the way Trunks stared at him and then continued to look for young Trunks.

After dinner Bulma showed them where they could sleep and what rooms to avoid because of undergoing repairs.

_**Okay that is it I am having trouble writing for this chapter only because I had to change a lot of it. Please R and R. No flames please I will try and update soon.**_


	5. Proposal and Marriage

_**Chapter 5**_

The next morning Trunks took Maria to Goku's House. He knew Goku wouldn't be able to keep a secret so he told Chi-chi his surprise. Later they went back to Capsule Corp and Bulma got ready to throw a Welcome Back To The Past Party. At the same time Maria was getting a tour of the building and learning about the different prototypes that were undergoing programming. That night the two were watching the stars when Maria said "I love being here but why are we here , I mean I feel out of place here"

"Don't worry Maria tomorrow you will know and understand why I brought you here."

The next day everyone was enjoying a lovely party, music was playing when Trunks pulled Maria in front of everyone dropped down on one knee and said "Maria last night you asked why we cam back to the past and I said that tomorrow you will find out everything well before you learn everything I just wanted to ask you , Maria well you marry me?"

She was in complete shock but after a while she was able to say "yes" everyone started cheering and she was jumped up into Trunks it was a really happy moment for them. That night the two enjoyed a nice little room at the best hotel in West City. The next couple of days were planning the wedding and sightseeing. After months of planning they had a date set. It was to be on Oct 23 at 3:00 pm. Around August Bulma decided to throw a surprise party for Maria. It was the perfect time for Maria to get to know Bulma better and 5-year old Bulla better.

Finally the day was here, about an hour before the wedding Gohan was helping Trunks get ready while Bulma was helping Maria, Bulla, and herself ready as well. Chi-chi came in to get ready and to give Bulma a chance to finish getting ready. "So Maria you ready?"

"If you mean so nervous you can't focus on anything then yes I can't wait" After she said that everyone started laughing.

"Trunks stop worrying it will be fine your getting married not fighting a deadly opponent"

"I just don't want anything bad to happen or something to go wrong, Maria has had nothing but bad things to her she deserves at least one thing that is perfect." While saying that Videl walks in.

"Trunks she is getting married to you so to her nothing else matters, she could get married in a dump for all she cares but all she really wants is to be with you for the rest of her life." Gohan and trunks turned and looked at her.

"Thanks Videl that really helps"

"Anytime, oh and you have 5 minutes till the big moment"

"Well Trunks its almost time just remember to breathe" said Gohan as he and Videl walked

The music started and everyone stood up, Maria walked down in the traditional white gown with a very long train and the flowers were a mix of roses and tulips. The ceremony could not have gone better and the reception was perfect.

After, the two flew to Aruba for a week of absolutely no worries. During that same week Bulma and the others started working on a new time machine, this one had the same design as the original only this one has 4 seats instead of one and was easier to recharge making it easier for travel.

Trunks and Maria had the best week ever no fears, no nothing just relation and sun. They didn't want to leave but were glad to be back at Capsule Corp. When Bulma unveiled the new time machine the two were speechless but were very happy this was the best ending to a wonderful 8 months of revisiting a better past.

_**Well that's it for now. Please Read and Review. Pleas no flames.**_


	6. Marriaage is Wonderful Not

_**Chapter 6**_

****A day or two later Trunks and Maria started packing and got ready to head back to their time. After saying good-bye and promising to see them after a few years they took off.

When they got back to the future everyone there held a nice celebration because he told them his plan before leaving. The group admired the new time machine and then showed Trunks and Maria the new places that were built while they were gone. A few more people were people were found so now the total population was 11.

_**Past**_

After Trunks and Maria left everyone headed home , when Bulma went inside to start dinner she realized that she never gave Trunks his wedding photos.

_**Future**_

"Trunks do you know where your mother put the photos?"

"She said that she put them in the suitcase with your dress."

She went into the backroom then came out.

"Nope not there, but I won't worry about it, we'll just get them from her the next ime we see her."

The two finished up and headed outside to see the sunset . They both knew that this was going to be the beginning of a very happy marriage or is it?

The following months were just about getting Capsule Corp as close as possible to the way it once was. They were starting on a new project the only problem was that Maria had trouble understanding what Trunks was saying about the programming or certain terms.

"Trunks I just don't understand a word your saying"

"That's not true you are getting better"

"I am just slowing you down, I think it would be better if you found someone else to help you"

Before he could respond she was out the door. That was the one thing he hated about he she gave up to easily.

When Maria got outside she saw Amanda and Alicia sparring against each other (as always). She sat on the dirt and watched, she loved to see all the different combos and attacks they used on each other. When they finished Maria quickly got up and went into the back. She tried doing some of the moves but kept messing up and falling down.

"You'll never get it right with your feet like that" said Amanda as she came around the corner.

Maria told her that she likes watching the moves that they use and how she wished she could join them some times. After mutilating Amanda finally agreed to help her but wished that Maria asked Trunks to teach her.

One night the two were getting ready for bed when Trunks noticed bruises and cuts on Maria's arm.

"Where did you get those?"

"Oh, I fell and scratched my arm"

"Please don't lie to me, now where did you get them?" trying to stay calm

"You were busy and a guy was hurting someone so I tried to help and I got some small injuries Sarah says they will heal up in no time"

"Why did you lie?" he said getting angry now, she said nothing "I would have helped you Maria you should always ask me to help"

"Trunks the reason I didn't ask fore your help is because I didn't need you, I wanted to do something without you so I could show you that I am not a dumb person that always needs protection!" Then she stopped and realized what she said "Trunks…I didn't mean"

"Shut up, I am going for a walk"

(The tone that he said it in wasn't angry but more of a hurt one.) He turned opened the window and flew out.

Maria still in shock over what just happened fell on the floor and started crying. Sarah came running in because she had heard yelling at her house and wanted to make sure everything was alright .No one answered but the door was open. She took Maria into her arms and held her while Maria mumbled about what happened.

_**What will happen next, no one knows. Please Read and Review. Please no flames**_


	7. Injured and Guilt

_**Chapter 7**_

The next morning Maria went looking for Trunks and found him asleep on the beach. He suddenly woke up and saw her sitting right next to him. She started saying sorry but he told her that he was the one who had to apologize because he went overboard when she said he didn't need him it reminded him of his mother saying that to Trunks about Vegeta. The last thing he wanted was to have the same relationship his parents had toward each other. After they got up and headed home.

The two decided to put that behind them and get back to what they were doing before. While Trunks was working (as usually) Maria came running in saying that she wanted to show him something so he stopped and followed after she finished she saw the look on his face and she knew he enjoyed it.

"Now I can spar with you when ever you feel like it" she said happily

"Yeah I can't wait!"

She told him all about the lessons she was getting from Amanda and how she wanted to surprise him.

When they finished dinner Trunks and Maria went outside, she was doing good but he suddenly got faster and hit harder sending her into a pile of wood. He ran to the pile and started moving pieces out of the way, Amanda and Alicia heard a bang and ran outside. They starting helping, when they found her Amanda ran to get Sarah and Josh while Alicia and Trunks brought her inside. Josh came running in first and staring going over the injuries, her back was all bruised and cut as was her face, her head was bleeding and her nose lokked broken. Sarah came in and told everyone to get out so they could work including Trunks. After 2 hours they walked out and said she was going to be just fine but would have to take it easy for a while. Trunks went into the room and stood over her and kept saying how sorry he was. The next morning she woke up to his head on her feet.

She couldn't do anything for awhile because she was always dizzy and her back hurt. He stopped working in the lab and was always there to help her with what ever she needed. After weeks of recovery she still wasn't close to getting better.

_**Poor Maria, hope everything works out for the better. Please Read and Review. Please no flames.**_


	8. Going Back

**Chapter 8**

**Going Back**

Maria was relaxing in bed when Trunks told her he had to go out and restock the house with some supplies and wouldn't be back till later. He kissed her and walked out the door to his car. Maria continued to lay and read a book until she thought she heard the doorbell, as she got up she realized that it didn't hurt her back like it usually did. The more she moved the better she felt, when she got to the door she realized that no one was there as she went into the living room her leg gave out and as she fell she heard a snap, pain ran through her, it felt like something had hit her with more force then when Trunks sent her flying. After so long the pain was so bad it knocked her out. A few hours later Trunks returned home and saw Maria on the ground he ran over to her, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He looked all over for bruises and cuts (to make sure she wasn't attacked), then he tried to wake her, for 5 minutes he tried everything but she didn't even budge. Trunks put his arms around her and starting crying and muttering something. Suddenly, Maria started to awaken "Trunks is that you?"

He quickly got off her "are you okay?" "What happened to you?"

"I thought I heard the doorbell but when I got there no was there so I staring going to the living room but my leg gave out and I fell, Trunks that's all I remember" Trunks had turned around to get a drink for her, when he heard her scream. "What's wrong?" "Trunks I can't move!" The pain in her voice and tears in her eyes made Trunks freeze in sorrow. He walked over and put in arm around her and told her everything was going to be all right. Maria was scared and Trunks could sense it. After she had gone to bed, he went into the lab popped out the time machine and made some adjustments to it. He took the back seats out and put a moveable bed in then he just fixed the motor and started charging it for tomorrows trip. It was 12:30 am when he finished so he closed up and went to bed. At 7:00 am he got up made breakfast for the two of them then told Maria of his plan, "I don't want you to suffer anymore so I am taking you back to the past, where the medical facility is ten times better, you have nothing to worry about." They finished eating and Trunks quickly showered, got Maria in the time machine and headed off.

When they arrived he realized that he was about five minutes from capsule Corp so he took Maria in his arms and flew off. Luckily for them Bulma was outside testing a new machine. "Hello, mom" he said from the air.

" Hi Trunks, hey what's wrong with Maria?"

"That's why I am here I need the medical facility in this time"

Bulma ran inside and called 911 while Trunks placed Maria on the couch. By the time the ambulance showed up the rest of the family was downstairs in the living room.

Maria was rushed into E.R. and Trunks stood outside the door pacing back and forth hoping that she would be all right. Bulma took Trunks into the waiting room and asked what happened. He told them everything then he looking up at the ceiling "It is my fault, it is all my fault she is here"

"Don't worry Trunks she will be okay, everything will be okay" she Bulla trying to reassure Trunks.

An hour had gone by when a doctor came in and told that only the family could see her for right now. He went in and saw that she was awake. Another doctor was in the room and was finishing up a test. "Ah you must be Trunks right?"

"Huh, yeah is she going to be alright?"

"Maria has some cracked ribs, a broken leg and her back is messed up but with a simple surgery and some physical therapy she will be able to move better the she is now"

The doctor left and it was just the two of them. They were quiet for a while then Maria something that made trunks smile, he grabbed Maria's hand and held on to it and talked until visiting hours were over.

Will Maria recover or will there be more to this then they can see. Read and find out. Please R&R, no flames please.


	9. Recovery

**Chapter 8**

**Going Back**

Maria was relaxing in bed when Trunks told her he had to go out and restock the house with some supplies and wouldn't be back till later. He kissed her and walked out the door to his car. Maria continued to lay and read a book until she thought she heard the doorbell, as she got up she realized that it didn't hurt her back like it usually did. The more she moved the better she felt, when she got to the door she realized that no one was there as she went into the living room her leg gave out and as she fell she heard a snap, pain ran through her, it felt like something had hit her with more force then when Trunks sent her flying. After so long the pain was so bad it knocked her out. A few hours later Trunks returned home and saw Maria on the ground he ran over to her, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He looked all over for bruises and cuts (to make sure she wasn't attacked), then he tried to wake her, for 5 minutes he tried everything but she didn't even budge. Trunks put his arms around her and starting crying and muttering something. Suddenly, Maria started to awaken "Trunks is that you?"

He quickly got off her "are you okay?" "What happened to you?"

"I thought I heard the doorbell but when I got there no was there so I staring going to the living room but my leg gave out and I fell, Trunks that's all I remember" Trunks had turned around to get a drink for her, when he heard her scream. "What's wrong?" "Trunks I can't move!" The pain in her voice and tears in her eyes made Trunks freeze in sorrow. He walked over and put in arm around her and told her everything was going to be all right. Maria was scared and Trunks could sense it. After she had gone to bed, he went into the lab popped out the time machine and made some adjustments to it. He took the back seats out and put a moveable bed in then he just fixed the motor and started charging it for tomorrows trip. It was 12:30 am when he finished so he closed up and went to bed. At 7:00 am he got up made breakfast for the two of them then told Maria of his plan, "I don't want you to suffer anymore so I am taking you back to the past, where the medical facility is ten times better, you have nothing to worry about." They finished eating and Trunks quickly showered, got Maria in the time machine and headed off.

When they arrived he realized that he was about five minutes from capsule Corp so he took Maria in his arms and flew off. Luckily for them Bulma was outside testing a new machine. "Hello, mom" he said from the air.

" Hi Trunks, hey what's wrong with Maria?"

"That's why I am here I need the medical facility in this time"

Bulma ran inside and called 911 while Trunks placed Maria on the couch. By the time the ambulance showed up the rest of the family was downstairs in the living room.

Maria was rushed into E.R. and Trunks stood outside the door pacing back and forth hoping that she would be all right. Bulma took Trunks into the waiting room and asked what happened. He told them everything then he looking up at the ceiling "It is my fault, it is all my fault she is here"

"Don't worry Trunks she will be okay, everything will be okay" she Bulla trying to reassure Trunks.

An hour had gone by when a doctor came in and told that only the family could see her for right now. He went in and saw that she was awake. Another doctor was in the room and was finishing up a test. "Ah you must be Trunks right?"

"Huh, yeah is she going to be alright?"

"Maria has some cracked ribs, a broken leg and her back is messed up but with a simple surgery and some physical therapy she will be able to move better the she is now"

The doctor left and it was just the two of them. They were quiet for a while then Maria something that made trunks smile, he grabbed Maria's hand and held on to it and talked until visiting hours were over.

Will Maria recover or will there be more to this then they can see. Read and find out. Please R&R, no flames please.


	10. Better but troubling times

Chapter 10

**Better but Troubling Times**

Maria was finally recovered they packed their things said good-bye to everyone and went back to their own time. The group was so happy to see them again but again carried bad news. Someone or something was killing people no one knew when it would strike but you could tell when it did, it left the scent of death and destruction. Trunks needed time to think so for two days he worked in the lab. Maria was working in the yard when a guy started screaming for help.

"What's wrong"?

"It's here!"

At first Maria didn't know what he was talking about but then ran to get Trunks. He was calculating the size of the motor for a new car when Maria came running in.

"Trunks its here!"

"What here?"

"In town yes"

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know"

"Fine I am going to see this thing and try to stop it, you go find the others"

She nodded but she really didn't like the thought of him going alone.

He saw the look on her face, "Don't worry I'll be fine" then he kissed her lips and walked out.

She took a deep breath then ran out. Luckily for her Sarah and Josh was outside.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Sarah

Maria told them that the creature was in town and was Trunks was put fighting it. Just then Amanda and Alicia came around from the back of the house. Sarah quickly told them what was going on, the two searched for his energy then flew off.

The three went into the house and Sarah put on some coffee. Josh and Maria sat down and looked at the ground when Sarah came back she saw them and said, " come on guys don't get down, everything is going to be fine" Then she started talking about things and then they joined in. Before they knew it two hours had gone by and no one was back yet. Maria decided to go back home so she thanked them and walked out.

Finally around 10:00 pm he came home. Battered and bruised but pretty much okay. She went to him and cried tries of joy. A little while later he told her of their plan. "Alicia, and Amanda, and I are going after that monster in one week."

"Do you even know what you are going against?"

"Yeah, and its human'

He started explaining some of the many reasons of how a human could get so much power and keep it. He could tell that she didn't want him to go but he had to. He grabbed her hand sat on the bed and brought her closer. He then took her, put her on his lap and whispered in her ear " I will never leave you"

That week went quickly, but they couldn't wait any longer, everyone said good-bye and left.

Day, turned into weeks, which turned into months and still they had not returned. The fight grew intense; their victory was close at hand. The first month they found where he was getting all of his power and his weakness. Everything fell into place from there.

_Chapter is done, yes it is short and yes, I know some people will think it's boring but I really don't care. I cannot think of anything to right for these chapter all I can think of is the last chapter. Please R&R. No flames if you can help it. Thanks_


	11. Safe once again

Chapter 11

**Safe Once Again**

Once they won the fight they took a quick rest and then went home. They never really noticed how long they were gone until they landed. The three of them took a long sigh, and then went into their homes. Maria was in the kitchen when she heard the door open and close. Quietly she stopped what she was doing and moved to the entrance, she saw Trunks screamed his name and jumped into his arms. They were so happy to see each other again. Once she was put down she told him to stay there she would be right back. Trunks was looking around it was nice to be home. He turned his head to Maria as she walking back in. His jaw dropped and a smile came across his face. "Who is this?"

"Trunks meet your son, Vegeta 1st." He stood up with a dumb look on his face, and then apologizes for not being there.

"Don't apologize, you were out making it safe for our son to live."

Trunks placed him in his arms and smile went across Vegeta's face. (He is 6 months old).

That night Maria was reading a book on the bed while trunks put Vegeta to sleep. When he walked in he had a mixed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked closing her book.

"I still feel bad, I wasn't here when you needed me most"

"I will tell you again, it is okay, and you risked your life to save your sons and mine"

She went on talking about what she did while he was gone, the two snuggled and she fell asleep. The only thing she really missed was feeling him against her at night and his arms around her when she did anything from cooking dinner to listening explain something in the lab.

The following morning she awoke to the smell of something wonderful. When she got downstairs Sarah was the one in the kitchen.

"Where's Trunks?"

Sarah was startled she didn't know Maria came downstairs.

"Oh, Trunks wants you to meet him at the beach'

Maria ran upstairs to change by the sound of Sarah's voice it was a special occasion and she had to wear something other than jeans and a T-shirt.

Twenty minutes later she went back downstairs and was out the door. Trunks was setting up when she arrived. Josh was there to so he took over as trunks went to take Sarah for a nice little walk. When they got back everything was ready. He sat her down on a blanket, and said "Happy Anniversary"

"What, but our anniversary was a months ago"

"Yeah I know but I wasn't home then so" he stopped there.

Maria was speechless, he had done some nice things for her in the past year but this topped them all. They stayed there all day just to watch the sun set. Walking home they were talking about really weird stuff from music to car names. Their laughter could be heard for over two blocks. Once home they started playing with Vegeta, moments like this made it feel like life couldn't get any better.

_Okay this chapter id done. Chapter 12 is the last chapter. Please R&R. No flames if you could. Thanks_


	12. Family Life

Chapter 12

**Family Life**

Three years later they had a daughter and they named her Josefina after Maria's Aunt. Everyone was enjoying his or her life. Sarah and Josh had a son named John. Alicia took in a 8 year old named Susan and Amanda did to only she took in a 7-year-old boy named Matthew.

Weekends were spent at parks and holidays were used as an excuse form everyone to stop what they were doing and hang out (almost no change from any day)

6 years later

Maria and Trunks had decided that they wanted to go back to the past and show the family their family. Everyone was excited; this would be Vegeta and Josephine's first time going back. He is now 10 and she is now 7. The time capsule was already to go, as soon as they arrived the kids were in awe, they never saw so much life and buildings before.

When they got to Capsule Corp. Trunks went ahead of everyone, Bulma answered the door and was in total shock (like always). Bulla came downstairs with Trunks who was home from college for the summer. She was home to for summer vacation from the school she went to.

"Bulla, Trunks you remember Trunks and Maria?"

At first didn't know how to react (mainly Trunks because he didn't see them the last time they arrived)

Bulla shrieked in glee and ran over to them, giving them giant hugs then she saw the kids.

"Well, who are the cuties?"

Maria answered, they started to blush because once Maria stopped talking Bulla went on talking about how cutie they were.

That night Bulla, Maria and Bulla went for a walk. Mostly to let Josefina see the town at dark.

"So Bulla how's school?"

"Ever since you helped me my grades improved, Trunks says you boosted my confidence, I even got accepted to the best school in my major"

"Oh. What's your major?"

"I am going into early child teaching"

Trunks (both if them) and Vegeta (the young one) went into the lab and started looking at all the new inventions. Vegeta was amazed, sure back home they were making home they were making things but nothing came close to these.

They didn't have enough rooms so Josefina slept with Bulla and Vegeta slept with Trunks. Maria and Trunks slept in the same room they slept in the same room as last time. Everyday everyone went sightseeing or just out, they were almost never home.

Two weeks by so fast. The day before they left Bulma threw a party, all their friends showed up. During the party, they took three group photos; one with everyday, then one with just the Briefs family (Present & future), and then they took one with just the future Briefs family. The next day everyone said good-bye the kids were upset to go, Bulla had gone out during the party and bought a family- friends necklace and gave it to Josefina. Trunks gave Vegeta a pair of glasses that could see behind you and communicate with the other person that wore them. (They left)

As soon as they got home Maria hung up the pictures with Josefina. As they were finishing up Trunks and Vegeta came over and looked at them. Those memories and family moments would never go away.

_Okay everyone that's it I finally did it. There is an alternate ending to this story. Please R&R, No flames please. Thanks_


	13. Alternate Ending

Chapter 13

Alternate Ending

Authors Note- I wanted this ending but I didn't know if it would work. Enjoy!

Maria and Trunks had a daughter three years later, after Maria's Aunt Josefina. Things were so-so for them in general but their family life was great. Nothing could tear them a part.

Some year's later trunks decided that he wanted a photo of his family and friends but he wanted one with everyone, his time and the past. It took months of planning; he needed a way to get everyone from his time back. Josefina was talking to him when it hit him; he was looking at this the wrong way. In no time the device was finished. He called it a transponder, trans because it transported people from one place to the next and ponder because it took a lot of thinking to make it. It was the size of a Frisbee but it would be able to take more than 4 people at a time. Once everyone was ready they left.

For mostly everyone this was his or her first time to the past. They went to Capsule Corp. and introduced themselves to Bulma, Bulla, Trunks, and Vegeta. Then they went out to see the city when it was dark and all lit up. That night Trunks family stayed at Capsule Corp. and everyone else went to a hotel.

The next morning everyone got together with their family and friends for a get together. It was nice because they hadn't been with everyone ever (both times past and present). Trunks was talking to Amanda, Alicia, and Gohan about different things most were about odd and strange things. Maria was talking to Bulma and Chi-chi about life and tips on different things.

As the day wound down Trunks was able to get the photo he wanted of his family and friends, even if they weren't blood relation (to a degree). They had always been there and both Maria and him thought as everyone as family (including friends).

_The photo comes out of the camera and you see a group of people that in their eyes and mind have the best life and family, even if they argue they still stick together. It made them hold on to unforgettable moments._

Okay I finished this story. (Shouts out from the top of her lungs from a high mountain, "FINALLY!") Please R & R, No flames. Thanks


End file.
